


【利艾】葬園

by Hunlongyao



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 07:42:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18027599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunlongyao/pseuds/Hunlongyao
Summary: EVA新世紀福音戰士意象（劇情走向不同不作paro稱呼幼馴染＋利艾。艾倫中心文風壓抑黑色幽默不適合低年齡層觀看





	1. 01.

00.

　　「狩野江蓮。」

　　「蓮見三笠。」

　　「神崎明。」

 

　　『上台一鞠躬。』

 

 

01.

　　我們在狂風中怒吼，高舉獵槍，身負羽翼。

 

02.

　　好景不長，舉世推移，最後英雄的干戈也鏽蝕了。

 

 

　　起初，生物與人類被創造出來，共同為生，但很快，神的手稿衍生出自私，反對他人、反對自我。我們是永遠也不會繁榮的。反對神的意志，祂已經創造出了敵人。

 

　　在這個時代，那片蔚藍的龐大水體在人類的價值觀裡變得廉價了，那是溫飽的餌場、豐沛的黑金，人類縱情剝削生命之母。

　　少年在堤防上隔岸觀火，他不是救世主。

 

　　鹹澀的海風裡偷渡了點在腦海依舊熟悉的血腥味，海鷗撕吃漁民淘汰的腐肉。

　　他不懂那有什麼好吃的，不懂一群飛禽爭相發臭的魚，相對海也不會懂雙足動物為何要反撲孕育的溫床。

 

　　可能眼前該如何跟父母搪塞養成的翹課惡習更為需要思考。

 

　　14歲是由什麼組成的？情竇初開？還是青春期煩惱？

　　或許黑尾鷗在碼頭的悲鳴更為貼切，他想逃走，從生活逃走，隨眼前親吻足尖的浪花浮沉。

　　期望貪婪的海鳥乾脆的，連自己的過往也啄食殆盡，展翅化作一線黑影點綴海面的倒影。

 

　　無論是沉睡還是醒來都身處在少年漫畫般的夢境，可是這並非一個人冀望的人生，他真的才14歲嗎？

　　真是的啊…

 

　　狩野江蓮。

 

　　工整的筆劃記得只出現在轉學，進入班級裡介紹的那天。

　　或許命運轉變的速度如自己名字的一筆一劃，每一秒都能岔出一個新分界，再無限延展出去。

　　或許更簡單的，他不該寫完，而是中途就因對學習毫無波瀾而扭頭就走。

 

　　他的出現，再度轉變三個人的命運。命運如雪般純潔、純粹，也一如既往無聊。

 

　　矗立、等待，身在洪流裡，無可抵抗。這是必然的。

　　通常我們該選擇的，其實並非故事裡主人翁那樣，妄想踏出改寫歷史的步伐，相對，順其自然才是最好的方式。

 

　　他從口袋掏出手機，科技的進步，有時令人不塌實，就如現在上頭顯示的時間，他感覺已經重複很多次了，這個時刻。

　　每呼吸一口氧氣，就有數以千計的生命為你而消亡。

　　你可知你多偉大傲慢？人的降生伴隨喪鐘的悲嘆，而街角回應了新生的嬰啼，世界充斥了大大小小的跫音。

　　不，我什麼都感受不到。

 

　　拎著鞋襪，腳步總是盤旋、錯綜，像走在人行道邊充當平衡木，輕飄飄的騰空在整個市區街景，張開雙臂就能與風擁抱，輕斂眼皮就能與陽光親吻。

 

　　但此刻在平交道柵欄前的暖陽顯得毒辣，傍晚會是它最溫柔婉約的時候。

 

　　他付了錢穿越閘口，只為得到一個休憩與視野絕佳的位子，他坐在月台老舊破裂的長椅，上頭都是雨水的黃漬，歷經風化久了就粉化迸裂了。

　　盛夏炙烤的景物歪斜扭曲，連腦漿都要蒸發，汗水連同焦土氣味一併搔刮黏膜，制式白襯衫濕透的伏貼，像是融化的第二層皮膚。

　　直到夜色開始拉著熾日下墜，他才覺得呼吸沒那麼艱澀。

　　夕陽有種讓人看見走馬燈般的迷幻魔力，寓言故事裡的小小虛構主角看了它43次，也可能只是因為，他們都太年輕了，走馬燈還沒長到足以令自己慨歎、把握的程度。

　　霓虹燈點亮了夜晚的巷弄，白天樸質的人文也罩上了旖旎的色彩，比貓鳴更刺耳煽情的叫聲取代了嬰兒哭聲，習於人少的近路，不用與人爭道，但勢必會踢幾次落在柏油路面的鐵罐。

　　裡頭殘留的褐色酒精飛濺，哐啷的清脆聲響卻不夠抗議那殺豬一樣的淫聲，反正新宿的夜幕總是這樣的。

　　燈紅酒綠的男女愚蠢的搖擺然後脫力入睡，而少年則在夜裡與小提琴相擁不眠。

 

　　就說科技太先進了，枕邊不會有卡帶重複播送的喀噠聲，按下循環，一首歌會接軌至窗簾漏進外頭的魚肚白。

 

　　別繞遠路回家、別往人跡罕至的地方去、不要總是晚歸。

　　喀噠。他以為自己有一部隨身聽了，起身一看原來是手機被手揮的掉下床，連耳機都扯下，螢幕裡顯示的依然是同一首曲目，重新掛上耳機，同樣的旋律繼續翻轉白天。

　　今天也，不去學校了…

 

　　水滴在斷垣殘壁的積水激盪出一個個漣漪，無人的鞦韆開始隨著時間擺盪。

 

　　擺盪。

 

　　砰－一下。

 

　　擺盪。

 

　　…兩下。

 

　　擺盪。

 

　　…

 

　　擺盪。

 

　　……

 

　　擺盪。

 

　　「咳…」

　　「垃圾。」

 

　　隨著時間擺盪，終會有瓦解的時候。

 

　　果然今天不該來學校的。

　　襯衫髒了，索性把下擺拉出來，有些顛頗得上了附近大樓距離自己最近的三樓半廁所，那個轉角平常沒什麼人經過。

　　藉由鏡子對照位置確認，嘴角瘀血、眼睛有點腫、頭部有點擦破皮，剛沖臉隨意往後梳就摸到了血和灰塵。

 

　　不想回班上了，這樣回去也麻煩，不是那些人的眼光麻煩，而是師長關切會讓事情更麻煩，這就是很簡單的，被針對了，被那個金毛小子莫名其妙針對了而已。

　　針對是一對一的事情，再讓人加進來只是瞎攪和。

　　只是接著該去哪呢？啊…都是該死的責任心害的。

　　有什麼地方是可以晃到讓臉頰消種的程度？

 

　　孩子左手拉著父親右手拉著母親，以致放開原本該握在手裡的氣球。

　　紅的黃的綠的藍的紫的白的。規矩、飽滿的圓形，飛得越來越高，飄的越來越遠。

　　正是因為太貪婪了，在多選題我們總選擇囊括，但總有漏網之魚，掌心的大小不足以網羅所有一切，所以必然會有失去的。孩子沒有哭，只是傻呼呼的笑著，卻不知道氣球飄進雲層裡就是生命的終點。

 

　　綠燈了，他與那一家人踏上不同的方向。少年踩上住戶的矮石圍籬行走，抬頭仰望前方的天空繼續凝視已經縮的小小的數個圓形物體，真好吶，遇到自己蠻喜歡的孩子，不會為無法強奪在手的事物哭泣，不必去瞻仰死掉也很驕傲的事物。

　　但是如果他能等待別人來牽自己的手就兩全其美了，不過凡事高興就好罷，欣然面對就好。

 

　　這條路的電線桿開始變多了，一段一段的中間範圍將天空區分成等距的長型，像是那種背面是完全不同圖片的簡易玩具，左右拉扯，恐怕就翻轉成黑夜了也不一定。

　　電線桿、電纜變多是因為前方就是車站，他也不疑有他就將之定為今天的旅程，總是沒法早歸也是怪不得，是命運驅使的。

 

　　現在才過中午沒多久，不是尖峰時段，車上小貓兩三隻，不過挑中的車廂沒有雙人座，清一色是貼齊車窗的長型座椅。

　　望著對邊的窗子，看見上頭倒映的自己有些悽慘的臉才想起，一直都沒說明自己到底是害到哪兩個人。

 

　　少女名叫蓮見三笠，她胸口上的電繡。一頭烏黑亮麗的短髮、深邃晶亮而又有神的瞳仁，只是江蓮所想的有神跟一般認知有所出入，那是深刻的怒意，希望誰誰誰消失的那種。

 

　　自己有那麼輕嗎？

 

　　已經不知道該訝異素昧平生的同儕將自己約到腳踏車棚一把就掐上自己脖子，還是該訝異自己一個男孩子輕易就被女孩掐的雙腳離地。

　　他沒心思顧及瀕死，反倒打量起少女的爆發力，她的力氣意外的大，硬是把人架了起來。雙手的手指都快陷進肉裡，也是因為極其近的距離，少年才能藉機看清三笠的模樣。

 

　　在他眼前不是金髮少年那樣的憎惡，那是青春期的歇斯底里，充滿煩惱與曖昧，他這樣催眠自己。

 

　　從少女掐住他的脖子那刻起，少年就不動了。

　　不反抗，不是最好的嗎？順勢在擰緊些就能斷氣了，但手卻不爭氣地顫抖起來，因為狩野江蓮只是事不關己地看著自己，又是那樣死掉無所謂的，看著自己。

 

　　「你為什麼要出現…」她說。

　　「什麼？」他問。

　　「為什麼就這麼巧要進這間學校，我都特地遠離了，遇上阿明也就算了，連你…」

　　「雖說我只記得零星片段，但我不覺得那是我該承擔的，我出現在這，不過是我父母的安排，湊巧而已，別想太多了、別太自大了。」

 

　　對了，兩者都毋須訝異，他對兩人陌生但也有一定程度的熟悉，在夢裡。

 

　　「兩千年過去了，放過我們，好嗎？」手都還沒鬆呢，倒是少女先哭了起來，呦，以為我欺負女人的話這可怎麼辦才好。

　　「妳聾了嗎？我說我沒什麼記憶…還談什麼放不放過，狗屁。」

 

　　沒人想想起那些事，自己就願意嗎？他們兩人相遇就不算數，自己出現就像災禍。

　　還有權力嗎？都讓你們定義啊。

 

　　期間有一滴雨珠打在窗上，江蓮如夢初醒了會，眨了眨他的幽翠，又旋即浮沉在那些晦暗的平行世界，前不前生，太過虛幻了。

　　午後的天微微亮了，窗外的雨也停了，回憶在剛剛的雨裡有些擴散，在撥雲見日之時就該隨之蒸發才對，至少就不會那麼令人厭惡。

　　電車行駛過一站又一站，終於開始有了人潮，慢慢補滿空位，女高中生的談天很刺耳，母親安撫孩子的聲音很輕柔，無業大叔的鼾聲終於到了一個頂峰，就這樣，讓自己淹沒在這些不相識的人群裡就好，他選擇柔性的自殺。

　　生命本來就值得揮霍浪費，沒有人非得為強加的謬論原地打轉、懺悔祝禱。

 

　　音樂的音量不大，但耳膜狠狠地被刺痛，很多次，已經數不清了。

 

　　來談談蓮見三笠口中那個叫阿明的吧，從江蓮轉進這間學校那天起，與三笠不同，他是盡可能躲著他，就算指頭算得出來的，出現在班級裡的次數，也不曾與神崎明對上眼。

　　當然，越像小動物人畜無害的模樣，就越是一個狠角色。

　　這就是額角眼角那些傷痕的由來，越是弱小的人使的手段越高端這沒什麼大不了的，倒是挺好奇用如何的相對報酬請人痛毆自己。

　　絕對不超過那少得可憐的零用錢，或者說存了很久，用在了對付他人這種事上，也罷，如果他認為那樣有價值。

　　設想他是投入所有這年紀的渺小積蓄，從那清澈的藍色眼睛就能透析主人的蔑視神情，為何他能肯定少女還差的多就是源自於此。

 

　　傷腦筋啊…不上不下的狀態，說起來低落的情緒是怎麼回事？

　　獨自一人闡釋久了，知覺都麻木了，連逞強掩飾傷口都沒發覺，煩躁中不由得又摻雜著感謝的心情，感謝這些麻煩讓他取回一點人性。

 

　　大致是跟他們都相繼起過衝突後，少年就習慣賴在頂樓露台一上午，到了下午三四點的一個下課空檔偷溜回教室，拿了東西動身歸途。

　　事實上這樣的模式也僅僅維持了不出一個禮拜。但他的家人卻沒因此憂心他的狀況，沒有師長與家人聯繫。

　　少年發現，班上也鮮少有人過問他的事，一切都顯得曖昧不明，反倒針鋒相對的二人最為深刻。除了蓮見三笠和神崎明外，班上的人名他沒一個記得，相對，那日站在黑板前的，也不過是一抹沒有邊際的模糊人影。

 

　　電車外是不斷一閃而逝的夕陽，傾斜的竿影將橘紅晚霞平均切割。

　　又會循環43次，他想。

　　歌曲的旋律搭上了傍晚的慷慨，停等的時候，竿影已經拉長的可以觸碰到自己的鞋，接著順著制服褲管往上爬，筆直將一個人切成兩半，不多不少。

　　人潮從剛好到了下班的尖峰時刻，再回復到現在的，兩三人就是這趟旅程的羈絆。

 

　　他在這條路線的終點前兩站下車，下意識確認手機是否安穩放在口袋裡，正巧回身瞥見了電車行駛於入夜的高流明車頭燈，他抬手放在睨起的一眼前。

　　那個金色髮絲跟劃破夜幕的照燈一樣刺目，耀眼到令自己斃命的程度。

 

　　晚間七點，原來手錶的鏡面不只有刮傷還延伸了一道慘烈的裂痕。

　　他的陋習不改，也鮮少有口慾，今天早餐是炒麵麵包，午餐略過，晚餐目前也沒打算，基本上是到家涼了的咖哩。

 

　　他在街燈映照下的公園長椅用手機螢幕反照自己的臉，沒有鍛鍊卻耐打的體魄是少數的優點，臉頰與眼瞼已經消腫得差不多，今天注定要晚歸，不等全部消彌歸宅難以交代。

 

　　仲夏的夜與白天相反的涼爽，但公園的氛圍也加深了這份涼意。公園多數都鬧鬼或是有都市傳說，而少年刻意走進這個堪稱陰森的地域。

　　在他唇舌乾燥搜尋著附近的販賣機之際，感受到身側的動靜。如果證實見鬼然後發推，或許會增加追蹤數，大概吧。

 

　　不會有人來告訴少年，當你遇到鬼應該要有恐懼感而不是設計測試人心的遊戲。


	2. Chapter 2

03.

 

　　他很快就失望了，那不是鬼而是活人，一位男性，一名少年。

 

　　「轉學生。」那身影透著一抹黑，黑的湛、黑的美，江蓮很難明說，但他確定，他不認識這個人。

 

　　「我對你沒印象。」倒不是沒耐心的口吻，事實上少年對這人沒有敵意，難得。

 

　　「那自然，班上的人對你也沒印象，對我們也是。」聽到後面那句，本來起身邁開步伐的人又定焦在這個人身上「如同，你跟你的兩位舊識。」

 

　　「噗。」江蓮忍不住一聲笑，他本來是嗤笑對方的措辭，但那幾秒間，他赫然發現自己確實不知道該如何去定義和蓮見三笠、神崎明的關係。

 

　　某種程度的確算的上，舊識。

 

　　「好了，找我，有什麼事。」

 

　　「我叫Levi。」

 

　　「嗯…我的名字你是知道的。」

 

　　「江蓮。」

 

　　「…嗯…所以，什麼事？」也不是防備心，只是眼前這個人實在太奇怪了，不，如果要論奇怪自己才是他人眼中最奇怪的那位吧，雖說沒有往常那樣對人的厭倦感，但來路不明，況且令人聯想又是什麼整人花招了。

 

　　「走吧。」

 

　　「哈？什麼？－－！」

 

　　叫Levi的人突然就牽起了江蓮的手，兩個男生！他竟然可以拉著一個男性的手，他竟然可以給一個男的拉著手！

 

　　他的思緒如萬花筒快速旋轉，這個傢伙像龍捲風一樣突然現身就把他耍得團團轉，又自顧自的行動，一般人應該會喊出口的，但就是因為自己不一般啊…非但不排斥，還欣然接受了這位陌生人的邀約了。

　　話說怎樣才是陌生，已經不重要了吧？

 

　　「我們要去哪？」

 

　　「繞遠路。」

 

　　黑髮少年的步伐比江蓮快些，但感受到人似乎有點被他拖著走就放慢了速度。

　　這個回答，他是怎麼知道自己的乖張陋習的？

　　不外乎被調查或是跟蹤，可江蓮也不懂自己為何頭一次要這樣為人辯護－－他不是那樣的。

 

　　「在開始繞遠路前，我想先喝水。」

 

　　剛剛一直尋覓不到的販賣機不知為何就在他們前方出現。

　　少年發現自己身上只有紙鈔，Levi立刻幫他投了一瓶，給自己買了罐蘋果紅茶。

　　拉開拉環，Levi只是看了會那空洞，連沾都沒沾，便一直被另一件事物吸引目光。

 

　　江蓮喝水的樣子很急，口乾舌燥，一些由嘴邊溢了出來。緩口氣，用手背抹去水珠，半斂眼皮的神情引人入勝。

 

　　視線很快就給少年發現了。

 

　　「怎麼一直盯著我看？」

 

　　「你長得很漂亮。」

 

　　「稱讚要適當才有用，你這樣一定會招人討厭的。」

 

　　「你只是不知道自己的美。」

 

　　「…你對男生甜言蜜語沒用的啊。」

 

　　認識Levi邁入第15分鐘，他想這個人腦子肯定撞壞了。

　　不說話靜的像空氣，一說話又讓人無言以對。

 

　　「看你沒怎麼喝。」他瞧了瞧鐵罐的方向。

 

　　「太甜了，湊合著喝的。」說著，又像是要讓江蓮清適一樣抿住緣口，再度拉起他的手「該出發了。」

 

　　Levi所說的繞遠路是上了一台夜間巴士，路線是江蓮沒搭過的，涵蓋範圍很廣，幾乎要出東京邊界到台場。

　　這趟旅程同樣是由Levi付錢，既然擅自拽著自己遊蕩，那麼負責這些也是他應該的，少年非常快說服自己接受他的施予。

　　Levi給他走在前方，江蓮習慣的選了靠窗的位置，一坐進位子後，Levi又握住自己擱在一邊的手了。

 

　　「男性之間也有性騷擾喔。」他蠻不在乎的望著窗說。

 

　　「空著不是很寂寞？」

 

　　反正人家都不在意了，那也沒什麼動作是好大驚小怪的，江蓮反握了握，黑髮少年的掌心挺厚實的、涼涼的、粗糙的，體格也挺精實，看起來不像跟自己同年紀，也許大個一歲或幾個月。

 

　　沿路的夜景不是他所熟悉的，也增添了新鮮感，望窗外望得入迷，盤算正好可以配上耳機進入空想世界。想抽手卻被身旁的人牢牢固定住，欲掙脫時回頭瞥見Levi靠著椅背慵懶地盯著自己。

 

　　「別放。」

 

　　他聽了，一直到了路途大迴轉都沒放開，眼角莫名的熱，已經降生於世多久，他就有多久沒體驗過這樣的滋味，這是頭一遭。

 

　　沒有樂曲阻隔，這才聽清了一些平時不會聽見的聲音，車外的人聲鼎沸、排氣管鳴聲、交通號誌、呼嘯而過的刺耳、夜晚的涼風、身旁的人。

　　已經多久沒坦承面對自身之外，沒有那麼討厭。

 

　　江蓮聽見身旁的人輕聲悅耳的兩個音節，經過前門他們一樣牽著對方的手，絲毫不忌諱目光，向來淡漠的自己，竟然也有這麼大膽的時候。

 

　　他們換了乘坐工具，腳踏在夜裡冷卻的柏油路面，前方地鐵向下延伸的樓梯，昭告著，往下，或是回頭。

　　他們坐到了有兩人座的車廂，黑髮少年依舊放慢步子給人優先挑選，江蓮需要靠窗的位子，Levi只是需要江蓮在他身邊。

　　偶爾透過玻璃倒影看見Levi對景色毫無興趣的小寐，令他如此判斷，不過也可能只是這裡都是他厭倦的、了無新意的地標。

 

　　他們在渉谷下車，他發現對方帶著自己的方向越來越熟悉，直到邁入幾條必經的小巷，他明白旅程要結束了。突然，有些落寞。

 

　　「已經九點了，你還沒吃東西吧？」

 

　　「不要緊，我不餓。」

 

　　「先進去吧。再見。」

 

　　「可是－－」

 

　　「怎麼？」

 

　　「不…沒事，再見…」

 

　　說是說了，但，能不能夠再見也得自己肯去學校才行得通吧，不對不對，為什麼這個人說要見自己就要見不可啊。

 

　　母親好像在廚房喊著少年，他奔跑著上了木質階梯，在轉角踩出很大的一聲唧呀，就當自己很累了先躲回房間吧，開了小燈準備要將窗簾拉上，才發現外頭有人站在那。

　　是Levi，他還沒走，而且直直地往自己這邊瞧，還是對著自己的眼睛。

 

　　江蓮有些不可置信，他揉了揉眼皮，貼近到窗子，手不住的拂在上頭，拂在像是能摸到Levi的地方，而Levi溫和地衝他淺笑抬手擺了擺，投遞了一個口型。

　　你會錯意了啊…我不會去學校。

　　然而江蓮是真的向少年招了招手，無聲又道了次再見。

 

　　「再見。」

 

　　他覺得，肚子有點餓了，今天還是下樓把咖哩吃了吧。

　　他興匆匆地跑下樓請母親熱了飯菜。

 

 

04.

 

　　出毛病的是自己吧，他在豎起的課本後側過頭望向晴空，碧天萬里。

　　仔細捕捉點名一輪後發現，他並不是同班的，班上沒有這個人。Levi當然不會是全名了，是本名的諧音，或是，根本就是一個小名，但是哪有可能那麼大一個人他會找不著的，他就是不在這空間。

 

　　那個黑髮少年不知是哪班的？總之他沒來上學，他好幾天沒出現了，Levi…

 

　　被制約了嗎？有點快。

 

　　Levi對他來說是什麼，不過是個莫名其妙帶自己在外頭鬼混一晚上的，完全不了解的人。

　　不過是知道自己的習慣、不過是請了一瓶水和一趟車錢、不過是確認自己安全的到家、不過是牽了自己的手。

 

　　好惡劣的手段吶…

 

　　但是，上鉤就算了，有人想愚弄就算了，反正你們是成功了，派了一個擁有不會想放開他的手的人。

　　他說別放，少年就不放，也不想放。

 

　　只要在心中默念起那個名字那個音節，心情都跟著雀躍，只要想，就會快樂，這就是，喜歡的心情了吧？

 

　　在指間轉動的筆花落在桌面上，滾了幾圈平靜地朝向自己，原子筆的尖端像一隻箭貫穿自己，好像刺中了空蕩蕩的胸膛。


	3. Chapter 3

05.

 

 

　　我坐在這裡，在無聊的房間裡。 

　　又是一個雨絲偏斜的午後，他放棄去學校了，外頭的紫陽花被細碎的雨水妝點，他在寧靜的只剩雨聲和樂曲聲的床上平躺。

　　為了一個根本沒約定的人出現，他在浪費時間，無所是事。 

　　漫無目的地任由時間流逝，指針走動，歌單有209首，這已經是第145首了，但什麼事也沒發生，這太奇怪了，世界還正常運轉著？

 

　　他起身將傳輸線插上電腦插槽，更換歌單，注視跟眼睛同樣顏色的跑條，事實上都聽得滾瓜爛熟的曲子並不會對排解有所幫助，他只是在轉移注意力，他不太敢去想，深怕腦袋意識到現實。

　　等待太漫長太輒人，江蓮開始感受到鮮明的寂寞，是的，鮮明。

　　難以名狀，少年以前好像知道，不知從何時就淡化了，但是現在透明的東西又重新傾注色彩。

　　曲目已經更換好了，換了些比較有節奏性的，但不外乎美好的6、70年代，父母常笑他是少年不識愁滋味，他老覺得是年齡搭不上自己的喜好。

　　他走到床邊索性倒下，枕頭隨著動靜輕盈的彈了一下，就算是待在自個的房間，他也堅持耳機的閉鎖音感而非開放式喇叭的環繞。

 

Fly me to the moon　

And let me play among the stars

Let me see what Spring is like

On Jupiter and Mars

In other words,hold my －－

 

　　啊－－真是！

　　扯下耳機，一股腦往外走，甩上了門，他也不懂自己為什麼要煩躁，大概是這場雨下太久了。

　　記得那天夜晚的散步就是挺好的天氣。

　　江蓮走的匆忙，手機沒帶出來，就連把傘都忘了，只是無頭蒼蠅地在雨中奔跑。

　　一直都是無差別紀錄行經的事物，如今卻錯過了雨中浸潤姍爛的一朵朵飽滿藍中帶紫的花團，14歲的少年在雨中慌亂地尋求，像極即將與他人道別那般倉皇。

　　跑過幾條一同走過的街，搭車循著可能的地點又來到學校周邊，萬一Levi也正在電車上呢？江蓮腦中完全沒把所有狀況列入考量，更沒最基本的理性，他只覺得快被一個陌生人逼瘋了。

　　沿路的紫陽花漸漸淡了，又成了吵嚷的街景，期間他偶爾看到幾棵矗立在家戶裡的櫻樹，他試圖碰碰運氣，在拐個彎後就是與Levi第一次見面的公園了。

　　然而回報他的是另一片盛開的櫻樹。

 

　　會失望不是理所當然？是因為自己擅自期待了啊。

　　他枯坐在那天的長椅，全身無力，雨後乾涸黏貼在身的外衣讓人想現在就沖澡，進淋浴間打開龍頭就直接連人帶衣先涼快一回那樣。

　　雨停的天空在逐漸撥雲見日，可江蓮的內心仍是一片愁雲慘霧，濕透冷卻的沉重與奔走的倦怠，令人發睏，到了能夠在這倒頭就睡的地步。

 

　　浮生過得如同戲劇，但不是全部內容也會如期按照主人翁所想發展，懷抱奢望，對江蓮來說不是件好事。

　　就算是鬧鬼出名的公園，白天也依舊是小朋友的樂園，只能用人滿為患形容了，太嘈雜了、太耀眼了、太快樂了、太讓人忌妒了。

　　他感覺寂寞了。

　　Levi這個人的出現太過麻煩，干擾了原本的運作模式，他跟狐狸可不同，誰想待在這裡枯等。

　　他決定起身離去，洩了氣地一掌往腦門拍了個響，梅杜莎的眼睛果然不能久看，他引人在無際的沙漠裡遊走。

 

　　「你渴了的話，我會切開喉嚨給你僅有的水分。」

 

　　少年吃驚的同時手腕就被箍住，有些用力的。

　　他是怎麼知道自己在想什麼的？難道剛才的話不小心脫口了？

　　江蓮沒問、也不敢問，他是連答案也不敢奢求。

 

　　「你可真讓我好找，到了你家門外，發現你不在。」

 

　　鬆開了箝制，指尖由條件反射握緊的拳心鑽入，展開棕髮少年的掌心，他又牽起江蓮的手了，很自然不害臊的那種。

　　其實在拽住的那霎那Levi就著實感受到另一頭，江蓮的手強烈地顫了一下，不外乎是被突然的發展與力道驚嚇。

　　大致在猜測自己是如何在他家門前徘徊，又是如何得知住址吧？

　　他沒在搭話，倒是少年自己怯生生的開口。

 

　　「如果，自己庭子裡的玫瑰不會微笑怎麼辦？」他確信剛才自己是真沒說溜嘴的，難不成世上存有讀心術。

 

　　「飼養後再殺掉即可。」看來真的有。

 

　　不過Levi又再度誤解了江蓮的心緒，那不是愕然而是太過驚訝的無聲喜悅。

 

　　「開玩笑的，走吧。」

　　走吧，他總是這麼說，也是唯一一個會對江蓮這麼說的人。

 

 

　　「今天可能會很晚。」

 

　　「不要緊，家裡沒人。」

 

　　搭地鐵銜接纜車上山，很長的一段路程，在看著攀高的窗景，是暫時與城市隔絕的蓊鬱，舒爽，但瘋狂。

　　太瘋狂了，不是登山裝的步行。

　　雖說已經是由人走出來的泥土路，但周遭是山林，往旁幾步就有可能是溪流或峽谷，再往上爬些，恰好逢魔之時。高處眺望的殘照絕景，惑心、動人。

 

　　山間裡的高聳樹林密布，足以遮去大片日光，陰森的有些熟悉。

 

　　時而險峻的路途當中他才猛然回神，自己倒是不想詢問Levi目的，從不。

　　先是搭車夜遊，現在是登山，他花招真多。

　　如果這是一種邀約，那他可真是高明，他活像個畢加索時代的浪漫小紳士。

 

　　選擇是徒步的小徑，因此中段也是有遇到給車輛行駛的道路，不過已經毀損了，可以看見黑黃相間的安全號誌的另一頭，是崩毀的橋梁。

 

　　前方會是何模樣？此般景象總是有股魔魅的吸引力，之於江蓮。

　　他兀自偏離軌跡，當Levi發現江蓮並沒有跟在自己身後，他也僅是不發一語來到少年身側，跟著駐足，眺看那傾倒的水泥鋼筋、破敗殘毀。

 

　　「你不覺得很美嗎？」

 

　　「嗯，跟你一樣。」

 

　　砰咚－－為何他講的每一字每一句都像折磨？

 

　　「繼、繼續走吧，還不知道你要去哪呢，真的會很晚的樣子。」

 

　　「山頂。今天有流星雨。」

 

　　這件上衣他已經不想要了，連洗都不想洗，想要就此進垃圾桶，再也不相見。

　　濕了又乾乾了又濕，被汗液熨貼，他甚至打量在無人的山頭袒胸露背，但最後被Levi阻止了，那樣容易感冒。

 

　　Levi一貫淡漠，擔當報時，快要11點了、流星雨很快就開始了，江蓮才發覺萬籟俱寂，有什麼人會在將近午夜身處於深山？

　　無法斷定是否同班、見過兩次面、牽過手、兩個國中男生，這樣的組合在近11點出現在深山裡，等待流星雨。

 

　　在第一道鋒芒閃逝宣告了夜的盛宴，便是蜂擁而至的星點，飛蛾撲火般壯烈，弧形的塗鴉天頂，劃出層疊的軌跡。

 

　　他知道世界已經腐朽，但腐朽的盡頭還能光榮的燃燒，於大氣層的保護下欣賞絕倫的宏偉與絢麗。

 

　　「配這個吧。」隨身聽。這才想起出門的匆忙將手機遺留在床，難怪少了貫有的陪襯。

　　「你竟然有這麼老的東西。」

 

　　「不是新東西就好，它很耐用。」

 

　　「是啊…也是呢。」不是新的就好，這不是自己最清楚的嗎？

 

夕月夜　顔だす　消えてく　子供の声

遠く遠く　この空のどこかに　君はいるんだろう

夏の終わりにふたりで抜け出した　この公園で見つけた

あの星座　何だか　覚えてる？

 

あの道まで　響く　靴の音が耳に残る

大きな　自分の影を　見つめて　想うのでしょう

ちっとも　変わらないはずなのに　せつない気持ちふくらんでく

どんなに想ったって　君は　もういない

 

　　他們不是在主峰，他們在其中一個遼闊的山頂，坐在潰敗的枝幹共享耳機的各端，少年這才發現清澈的夜空不是湛黑深藍，而是摻雜銀光的紫。

 

　　「江蓮。」他的眼角瞟見身旁的人，輕柔著聲音，抹去他眼眶的水痕。

 

　　「你別離開我好嗎？」

 

　　他清楚，他變脆弱了，都是他害的，他們的相遇害的。

 

　　Levi沒有答覆，可是江蓮選擇相信這個人不會像其他人那樣，大概是因為這片星海。

 

　　深紫的夜空下，只是一個不經意的回頭，他想告訴他，有一道星光特別閃亮，但江蓮沒來得及告訴Levi，這次他不知道，從今往後也不會，因為，他吻了江蓮。

 

　　「唔－－你！」他用力的推開Levi，有一瞬間，那是他頭一回如此愧疚，即使是報紙新聞也從沒被他掃過一眼，因為上頭絕對沒有需要自己關心的事。

 

　　Levi只是衝他笑了下，玩世不恭。

 

　　「接過吻嘛？」

 

　　「沒有，這是…頭一次。」人生頭一次，這是他的初吻。

 

　　「我也是，只是想試試，聽說這感覺很好，你呢？」

 

　　「嗯…」很好，真的很好，說不上來的。

 

　　是因為是親吻嘛？還是因為是Levi？

 

　　好似為了確認、為了印證，在黑髮少年越矩的行為裡，江蓮也主動的將頭湊上前，他們又接連親吻了幾次，嘴唇碰嘴唇那樣，很安靜、很甜美。

　　他清楚這對於男孩子不太合適，但無法自拔，而且他肯定，在不遠的以後只會越發迷足深陷。

 

　　幾道星軌更為閃爍，大概在嘲笑兩小無猜，殊不知二人是在人海裡碰頭的拼圖殘缺，僅有、相嵌、相合。

　　在那個銀紫色的流星雨夜，江蓮記住了有關於少年的一件事。

　　Levi的嘴唇味道是艾瑞斯的香氣。

 

 

　　那樣的夜，你我終將隕歿。


	4. Chapter 4

06.

 

 

　　他應該是他們之中記得最多的。

 

　　說得簡單、說得好聽，總把大義掛嘴上，實際根本就沒有去採納他人想法。不論求生求死。

　　是啊，他是很痛苦，變成他人強行的寄託誰又希望擔任這種腳色，可就如同，自己也不是甘願的弱小。

 

　　想起遙遠的陌生孩提記憶，他們兩人總是會在自己面前扮演英雄。早就覺得噁心了，何必呢？放任自生自滅不就得了，也只是為取得那種強者的優越感吧。

 

　　人的誕生早就意味著一場大屠殺。

 

　　大屠殺一直都不等人的，弱肉強食、適者生存、物競，天擇。它從娃兒能夠嚎哭、能夠爬走就開始計時了，任何人都沒有掙脫的的可能，無一倖免。

 

　　如果當時，他們都能認清這件事就好了。認清，他們是注定會被淘汰的那方，不為所動或許還能苟延殘喘。

　　然而他的好友，也注定就是不會坐以待斃。

　　他是當時唯一一個，感到其中有所不對的人，從呼吸的空氣到肉眼反射一切的光線，全都充滿了恐懼。

 

　　如果你們要前行，那時丟下我就是最好的選擇，而不是，讓我也肩負重擔，成為了所有人都厭惡的東西。

 

　　從那時他不禁懷疑，少年是想報復他的對吧？！

　　三笠自然不會是對象，她身心老早是他的了，天賦的強大、天生的戰士，對比沒有用處的自己，這是，扯後腿的報復吧、成為他推心置腹朋友（累贅）的報復。

 

　　如果，人類能夠提早洞察就好了啊…

　　人吃人的世界如何，千年後亦是如此，沒有實質戰爭但屠殺依舊。

 

　　人類是會自取滅亡的，以一種迂迴、腐化的型式，環境變遷與汙染什麼的實質皆為次要，更快速的是，我們會被同類謀害而死，或是自己。

　　這個社會早就病了，不只你和我。

 

　　不能讓人看見的思維在腦中溢出，自以為是的誤闖他人生活圈，已經不會再有人能給自己救贖，除非大家一起瘋掉，或是那個叫狩野江蓮的先死。

 

　　如果你不是那樣的好人那該有多好？

 

　　就算身處連錯誤都不存在的世界，過分美麗也會令人看不見光芒，他是死過一次的人，不是在這段歲月裡。

 

　　從出生就開始逐漸分崩離析的人格，沒有挽救的辦法，以為可以相安無事的懷抱殘缺的性命度過，誰知少年還是出現了，也是，既然自己有記憶，這是無可避免的戲碼。

 

　　他將眼鏡從鼻樑上挪開，闔上了手中的書。

　　換作那虛幻過往、被細細混進現實的自己，肯定會將書籍抱在懷裡珍視，而不是，一把進了回收箱。

　　耗了一上午的，剛才那本實在太無聊了。

 

　　「午餐是什麼？」

　　「都是一些你愛吃的，喔，我還煎了蛋。」

　　「太好了，謝謝你、爺爺。」老長輩最喜歡金髮少年無瑕的笑，可是他們從沒看透他眼中的隱譎與叵測。

 

　　在不用面對他人的時候，他多半是面無表情，用能夠揭穿事物保護色的目光掃視一切。

 

　　偶爾他會想，該看如此透徹嗎？可惜自己生來依然沒有長肌肉，只長了頭腦，別人稱羨卻不怎麼有實質用處的好學生頭腦、會害死自己的聰慧。

 

　　他撐頭抵在桌面上，凝視長輩下廚的背影，想著如果能削除這些能力就好了，強大的洞悉與窺視未來，有這樣天生不願擁有的長處，一直活在禁錮裡。

 

 

　　看，眼中所能及的可視之物都是他的真實映照，已經對異常的一切習以為常了。

　　異常的。

　　他斂上眼皮，腦海所呈現的影像全染上本質的色彩，若揭開一切記憶就會射穿現在，而他將會一而再再而三意識，他不幸的什麼都記的一清二楚。

 

 

　　食物的香氣將一切都反轉過來，幻象暫時終止，他得以喘口氣，執起碗筷，顯而易見地顫抖令長輩關注，他只是笑說太餓了。太喜歡爺爺做的菜了、太奢求平凡的生活、太害怕那些身體記得的一切，甚至到了偶爾會判斷不出是現在還是過往的程度。

 

　　太過專注一件事是自己的缺點。他挖了一口飯放進嘴裡，夾了一小搓的菜，咀嚼間，他想，不只那些不能讓人看見的思維在腦中溢出，無法被任何人滿足的希冀也時常違心地滿溢。

 

　　人說戰爭要有所依仗，然而當時多數人被這種思想欺瞞了。

　　有理由又如何，注定沒有結局就不該以卵擊石，我們所該做的是等時間推移，那段洪流過了，命運自然就轉變了。

 

　　放手一搏，那是哄孩子的。

 

　　如同這個時代，不需要神來降下天罰、不必等人類以外的生命反噬，數字到達顛峰便會往下降，這是亙古不變的道理。醫學發達，不，這是未來的世界，人類的壽命自然地就延長了。跟著延長了貪嗔癡。

 

　　事實證明了，什麼都不做，也自然會有＂人＂來動手，無邊的黑暗就是當時無法撼動的困境，而最黑暗的時刻我們卻自行徘徊在毀滅的邊緣，其所有普遍的悲劇落在進化的盡頭。

 

　　所以我說，是誰製作了規制我的典範、試圖扭轉我的命運？我什麼時候同意了？我有拜託人嗎？果然伸出援手其實是建立在有利價值上的。

 

　　嚥下，當他將筷子指向眼前那盤瓷白的小碟上，有著澄黃飽滿蛋黃的煎蛋突然就定住了，死死的。

 

　　下一瞬，筷子頂端戳破薄膜，在中心點大舉破壞，半熟的蛋液延微微抬起的鈍頭頂端流淌而下，脆弱的，如同眼珠。

 

　　我的業由我自己清算、我的經驗由我自己去習取，儘管跌跌撞撞，就算有所損失，即使失敗受挫，總結這樣的結果是吃虧，也不該再有人來插手，既然你聽信命運，那我們更應該相信它是平衡的。

　　我不再是供你們玩樂的兔子，我的命運要由自己看守。

 

　　這次我把頭腦用在這裡，你會怎麼想呢？

　　金髮少年露出一抹笑，狡黠、陰險。

 

　　「什麼事那麼開心呢？明。」

　　「沒事，爺爺，只是有點期待。」


	5. Chapter 5

07.

 

　　最近的氣氛是怎麼了？如果說充滿幹勁的話就算了。如夢似幻漸冉的時光中，在充斥薰衣草香的空氣裡虛度，他深知活在世外桃源不是辦法，在幾坪大的空間內來回踱步，Levi肯定不喜歡這樣的自己吧？如果被他知道了該如何是好？不，說不定已經知道了，那個敏銳度異常的非人類。 

　　那應該能諒解吧，情緒低落也是無可奈何，因為沒能24小時都見到你。善變的性情也是時勢所逼，因為你沒辦法馬上來到我身邊啊。江蓮不禁胡思亂想，若直到世界消失也無法相見的話，只求永眠也能圖個適得其所。

 

　　會如此焦躁也是沒辦法的，因為就算在那之後，他也依然不知道該如何跟Levi聯絡。

　　為什麼自己就不想問呢？電話號碼、住家、有關於Levi的任何事。明明是，那麼喜歡的，為何卻又都沒有想過問的意思？

　　所以造就了現在的窘境。

 

　　手機在最煩悶的時候開始瘋狂在床鋪上震動，緊接著是淺淡的提琴樂曲，是沒見過的號碼，不接，他沒接陌生號碼的習慣，說來辦手機也只是為跟家人通話而已，幾乎沒人知道這支號碼，鈴聲想了很久終於停了，再度陷入剛才的思緒理手機又響了第二回。

 

　　怎麼回事？電話騙局？還是真有誰有急事？

　　他不吃打第二通就代表有事那套，不過從認識Levi開始，什麼都有了個但是。他從不接未知號碼的電話，但是這次他想接起。

 

　　「江蓮。」少年簡直震驚的不能自己，是否真有什麼人在天頂看著，所以將Levi賜給他？

　　「我…我是，請問你是…」微啟的口連說話都牙關打顫，他是如何知道號碼的？從校方個資下手嗎？然而少年仍舊選擇迴避。

　　「你不是知道了？」

　　「…對，我知道…」接起前就有預感了。

　　「過來吧，我在街的轉角。」

　　「好…」結束通話，江蓮是三步併兩步跑奔了出去。

 

　　一樣的場景、一樣的模式、一樣的聲線，看見江蓮來到眼前，眼皮輕搧，轉身即刻帶領。

　　他會引領少年，但這回，少年想自己決定。

 

　　「Levi－－」江蓮難得大動作，倏地扯住了Levi的襯衫衣襬，把平貼的線條扯出一個皺痕，但黑髮少年仍然是平靜地望著他，只是望著。

 

　　江蓮有時候都在思考，Levi他幾乎沒有情緒，會不會是死了？靈魂出竅那種。

 

　　「我…能去你家嗎？」做什麼緊張呢？就只是…朋友想去朋友家參觀罷了。

 

　　不只吧狩野江蓮。

 

　　「當然可以。」好像自己開的要求條件他都一定會全盤接受呢，那，如果要他去死呢？

 

　　他是命定會來到自己身邊的人嗎？種種跡象，少年實在很難不這麼想。

 

　　他的指節很分明，這樣相扣能碰觸到骨頭，手心上的紋路深刻又粗糙，交握著的力道，是有點緊的。握著不想放開的程度。

　　自己是Levi這樣重視的人嗎？

 

 

08.

 

　　終於可以確定了Levi並不是天馬行空那樣憑空出現的靈魂，他住在離自己住家幾站地鐵的距離，新宿的邊界。江蓮小心翼翼問他住這裡多久了，Levi說從挺小的時候就搬來這了，他原本是在神奈川縣出生的。妄想果然就只是妄想。

　　不過老實說在Levi拉著他的手走過那些曾經有幾次繞過的街道，他深刻意識到，他跟Levi這個人一直離得很近，但卻讓他們在約莫十年後才相遇，十年不誇張，他若可以跟Levi是鄰居，一起長大、一起讀同所學校，或許他可以泯滅掉無時無刻折磨自己的一切。

　　也或許一切就不一樣了。

　　不過命運就是如此，在神奈川那樣濱海樸實的地方出生，卻在冷漠的東京迷失，明明是看上去雲淡風清的人，卻居住在新宿這樣紙醉金迷的地區。

　　然而，出淤泥而不染。這是江蓮所見的。

 

　　在思緒中時間百倍速的流逝，Levi突然鬆開手，少年才回神已經到了。

　　翠色的大眼眨了幾下，欲要揉眼確認，Levi按下電子鎖，門開了示意江蓮不用拘謹，那是一座挺大的宅院，要簡述的話，就像若頭住的地方。

　　當然了，以Levi就不是那種逞兇鬥狠的人，應該吧…硬要說起來，他也是有那麼幾分極道氣質的。

 

　　仔細想想，更奇怪的無非是，那麼大的宅邸裡沒有多少人，只有幾位看起來是照顧Levi起居的婆婆與入正廳前的一位黑衣保鑣。

 

　　「休息一下吧。」

 

　　Levi的房間就位在正廳裡，理所當然也是傳統榻榻米式，只是一映入眼簾少年所想的詞彙就是，簡約。

　　簡約，而非簡陋，簡陋是帶貶義的，這大宅子不可能有粗劣的地方，然而Levi的生活空間是簡約到不能再簡約。

　　環繞室內的素雅擺設、數疊的空蕩、放在落羽松盆景旁的隨身聽。

　　空白。有點接近他這人的存在痕跡是一片空白。少年這麼想。

 

　　看江蓮彆扭，也許是不常接觸傳統格局了，他隨興席地而坐，以下頷點了點面對的位置。

　　果然相當彆扭，看那不太利索的跪姿就知道。

　　好像是第一次聽到黑髮少年嘆息，在Levi再次提醒不必拘謹後江蓮才改為盤腿。

 

　　「你的家人呢？」

 

　　「沒住一起，他們忙著經營旅店。」他撐在壁台邊，側倚地望向室外，或是偶爾方便瞄一眼江蓮。

 

　　「這樣啊…」他說，有溫泉的那種，規模很大，沒什麼空閒，孩子也大了，就給他自立門戶。他不由自主設想如果是自己待在這樣的空間裡，就算習於獨身，不曉得會不會在夜深人靜時想起變得透明的感覺，被孤單席捲。

 

　　「方便的話，今晚住下？」他剛說什麼？

　　內心不知為何躁動，臉頰好像有點燙，可是不想拒絕，不想拒絕任何Levi所提出的邀請，就算那可能摻雜未知的危險。

　　「家人出國了，那我打擾了。」他總能在他面前舒心的笑，是他讓少年想起打從心底的笑容。

 

　　Levi沒過問他，只是有些漠然地起身，確認江蓮跟在後頭就自顧自地往前走，隔了一下子，江蓮才意會過來他是在帶自己參觀宅邸。

　　他就是這樣，一直都是，不講明來歷、不說明行動，有些目中無人，可江蓮喜歡他的目中無人，跟他的相處令人安適就是答案。

　　可惜直到過了洗石子造景他才了解，期間他是一直專注在少年的背影，不過也算不上可惜，他身上的一切，何來可惜。

 

　　不出十分鐘，他們回到房裡，雙足垂落在面對庭院邊側的走道，Levi往後躺倒在木質地板，將雙臂枕在頭下，江蓮也跟著躺在一旁。

　　朋友頭一回登門拜訪，會大致為人做介紹，他們也不免俗生硬的貫徹了一輪，說無聊，卻又不無聊。

　　午後在有黑髮少年的屋簷度過，夏至的炎熱碰觸不到這裡似的，只有颯爽的清風和響亮清脆的蟬鳴，蔓延過來的一行寺攤開放射狀的五角，透過綠葉投射光影印在少年臉上。

 

　　夏色斑斕，他對江蓮說，請你寬心傾聽，一盤沒吃的鮮豔菓子、有伴的屋簷、遮涼的楓、棕色碎髮鋪散開來的少年、側躺九十度看出去的視野，是這夏季最美的景致。

　　這次他欣然接受了，Levi從不說假話，況且九十度裡的視野確實，是窮極一生再也不會擁有的，也可能是在葉片的摩擦與烏鴉振翅的交響中安穩的快要睡著。

 

　　與自己荒誕的生活作息不同，明明只有自己一人在的家，Levi卻相當規矩地在傍晚時刻就輕搖自己肩頭，起身準備用膳。

　　不過餐後才入浴似乎與他個人衛生習慣有關，諾大的禮會場空間唯有兩人，餐桌是標準、誇張程度的宴席用長桌，然而就是因為太過寬闊，平日都是在房裏用餐，江蓮是重要的客人，所以該配在這盛情款待，當然一部份也是難得讓自己能好好感受自家的氣派豪奢，少年這麼說著，不知道是用什麼樣的心情說的。

 

　　一小碟一小碟可口菜式，不禁想分神配上環繞自身的金碧輝煌。朱紅門框裡鑲有歌川國芳的相馬舊王城，牆面則是黑底鎗金，雕繪花鳥佐以螺鈿、漆藝，紅黑金的富麗堂皇。

 

　　沒有別人，整棟屋子靜到不行，這樣的屋子裡，少年如同圈在黑漆螺鈿的孔雀，只能拖擺他漂亮的尾羽觀望。

　　至少今晚，能夠陪他一次。

 

　　不只餐廳大就連大間澡堂都有，不對不對，屋子大這不是理所當然的嘛，只是，那為何不將這裡打點好呢？這氛圍在新宿也挺合適的，為何不經營此地而要特意在別處紮根，為何，拋下孩子讓他一人生活？

　　為什麼人明明是需要群居的動物，但在許多關係裡他們都選擇遠離。人就跟花一樣，需要愛的澆灌才能茁壯。

　　江蓮泡在池子裡，而Levi只是在他眼睛所見的地方沖洗。

 

　　「你不過來嘛？」

　　「不用，你慢慢洗，等會我先出去。」

 

　　老實說就算是這樣短暫的時刻，他也不喜歡被獨自丟在一邊，雖說款待，但沒有他根本談不上酣暢淋漓。

　　他由磐石滑至池底，水面陸續冒出大小不一的氣泡，面對嘔氣的少年，在落地玻璃之後的人，隔著打濕伏貼在額的黑髮，朝他的位置勾起如晴日那般享受清風的弧度。

 

　　Levi出去沒多久後，江蓮實在待不下。他沒注意到，以前那個能夠待在同個地點一下午的自己在淡化，還是該說，生而為人的自己正在重新鮮明起來。

 

　　離開溫熱的泉水依然稍帶涼意，就算是炎熱季節的夜晚，氤氳的熱氣讓人有點飄忽，但意外舒適合宜的溫度。

　　來到剛才Levi駐足的地方，僅存在架上的籃子內有備好的簡便衣褲，素色運動衫、底褲、寬鬆的運動短褲，雖說沒人走動，但基於儀禮還是跟著回到房內再脫掉外褲，這裡已經比市區涼爽多了。

 

　　他輕巧的掂腳，生澀的慢步在長廊，基本記得少年的房間位置，但由於行經的房門全是闔上的，不免還是有些遲疑。

 

　　綿延的金絲牡丹盡頭，是繪有明月和金魚的紙門，拉開正好是少年在鋪墊床榻的畫面。

　　床墊只有一張，不過是舒適的一大張，枕頭就有兩個。

 

　　「打地鋪，還習慣嗎？」

　　「可以的，反正我對睡眠沒有挑剔。」

 

　　棉被看上去很鬆軟，薄薄的，已經抽出了厚實的羽絨心，剩下剛好的被單，正好適合夏至，不過江蓮屬怕熱的體質，雖說連接庭院的紙門是敞開的，但沒有空調還是減免衣著吧。

 

　　他將外褲折齊放在床鋪邊，如從他那拿到手時如一，他沒想到，自己會與第三次見面的人共眠，有些特別。

　　他平躺看著透進防蚊竹簾裡的月光，上頭已經停了一隻蟬，輕輕鳴聲，夜看上去很涼爽，不會有往日的窒息感。

　　正想撈過放在頭頂的手機，才發現身旁的人撐在枕上撥弄著隨身聽。

 

　　「聽聽看。」

 

　　聽他這麼說，江蓮撤回了拿取手機的念頭，轉而接過一邊塞入耳裡。細微雜訊的旋律，這首歌挺老了，但正適合樸質的一切。

 

I love you 今だけは悲しい歌聞きたくないよ

I love you 逃れ逃れ辿り著いたこの部屋

何もかも許された戀じゃないから

二人はまるで　捨て子猫みたい

この部屋は落葉に埋もれた空き箱みたい

だからおまえは小貓の様な泣き聲で

 

 

I LOVE YOU 唯獨現在，不想再聽那悲哀的歌了

I LOVE YOU 逃啊逃啊，到達了這所房子

由於不是被世人所允許的愛情

令我們二人如同被捨棄的貓兒

這所房子彷如被落葉鋪滿的空箱

為此，妳發出像小貓那樣的哭聲

 

　　聲音的主人是個男子，滄桑溫柔，他聽得出來，經歷過無數風風雨雨，追求所謂自由，對社會規範的不解與不滿，唱出自己的束縛，最後以溫柔待人。

 

　　我跟你能到17歲嗎？

　　成年之前的，所有懵懂無知，卻又純真的情感。

 

きしむベッドの上で優しさを持ちより

きつく體　抱きしめあえば

それからまた二人は目を閉じるよ

悲しい歌に愛がしらけてしまわぬ様に

 

在吱吱作響的床上，與其溫柔以對

倒不如溫存彼此緊繃的身體

接著我們二人再次閉上雙眼

讓愛在哀歌中永不褪色

 

　　「嘿，能聽我一個要求嗎？」

　　「嗯。」黑髮少年闔著眼回答。

　　「我們都把衣服脫了。」

 

　　原本撐著頭聆聽的人微張細長的狼目，平淡地回了聲可以。他坐起身，掀起下襬，再穿過頭部時將順滑的髮絲弄得蓬亂，也連帶扯下了耳機，接著他一把連底褲外褲一併脫了，稍稍抖了抖疊在一邊，轉身坐回床榻時看見一絲不掛的少年。

　　因為背著光，他只看見純粹的常盤瞳彩；因為印著月光，他看見美好的肢體線條，江蓮輕輕地跪上床墊，重新鑽回已經有人的被窩裡，兩人由平躺改為側臥相視。

 

　　「那可以摸你嗎？」

　　「你上次親我好像就沒問過。」他不禁笑了起來。

 

　　Levi的手心顯得有些小心翼翼，輕輕摸過江蓮的肩膀、手臂，撫過腰最細的那一圈，碰觸他的前身。

　　在迷茫的意識裡觸摸黑髮少年的胸口和臉龐，最後攬上脖頸，兩人緊緊地貼在一起。

 

　　「人的身體，真的好軟。」

　　「嗯，而且很暖和。」他們都知道，是很剛好的那種，很舒適，哄人安眠。

 

　　Levi幫自己重新掛上耳機，撫著江蓮的肩胛，一手枕在頭下，他像歌詞裡被拋棄的貓兒，偎在Levi的頸窩。

　　人說臂彎臂彎，就是個天生的港灣。

 

　　江蓮的體溫火熱，他的體溫冰涼，契合的相依，少年不自主的以鼻樑摩娑細嫩的皮膚。

　　等我們17歲，這樣的身體都會長成長開，到那時候，他也依然相信這人一樣純粹。

　　黑色不管經過多少時間，也永遠會是黑色，無從改變。

 

　　男子唱到了，情感中會迎來的局面，有甜美，就會有傷痛，有互相扶持，也會有撕扯與傷害，唱盡了，人終要面對的跌宕起伏。

　　那其實不是一首快樂的歌，只是被柔和的旋律包裹了而已。

 

　　他將額頭靠上去時，眼淚又滾了下來，Levi抬起頭，在吻裡拭去了淚水，江蓮被他弄得癢，逗得輕笑了出來。

 

　　他把嘴唇靠了上去，沒有啃咬、沒有舔舐，只有唇紋的相熨，在細細的貼合間，像擁抱那樣，交融了所有的快樂。

　　子宮效應，是人與生俱來的追索。身體的接觸是最好的嗎啡。

 

　　當人出生，離開母親的子宮後，我們所得到的第一個里程碑是，失去安全的環境，而接生者遞上的毛巾，與其後攬之入懷的懷抱，則是第二個。

　　因此得出尤其生命脆弱的時候，需要的只是一個確保安穩的歸屬。

 

 

　　少年給了他一個紙箱，讓他在麻木的多年後，被真心為你的愛充實。

　　他的親吻像擁抱一樣，他想笑Levi過於老實，因為他完全沒想過要把舌頭伸進來。

 

それからまた二人は目を閉じるよ

悲しい歌に愛がしらけてしまわぬ様に

 

接著我們二人再次閉上雙眼

讓愛在哀歌中永不褪色

 

　　他還沒睡下，但已經聽到少年的規律呼吸，可能已經睡熟了。Levi的皮膚很細，沒多少脂肪，某些部分一碰就是皮下的骨，肌肉略硬，很緊實的感覺，但總歸依舊是柔軟的。

 

　　江蓮還吻著他，也許他還有一點點意識，但就任其恣意需索。

　　江蓮想延續這份快樂，不想它中斷，Levi還摟著他，在隨身聽的切換聲響中承襲江蓮的體溫。

 

　　仙度瑞拉何必遵守12點的魔法結束呢？因為王子根本不在乎現實的全貌。就算這些今夜就會結束，也想像貓兒在你身邊撒嬌一次啊。我從框架性的生活逃到你身邊，就算是笨拙地在編織與Levi的所有片段。


	6. Chapter 6

09.

 

　　漣漪終歸會平息，日子也會回歸常軌，不過不要緊，他已經知道少年的手機號碼了、他已經得到那片金黃麥田了。

　　附近書店進了自己頗有興趣的書籍，提著塑膠提袋，手心微微割人的重量顯示對內容的迫不及待。將院子鐵柵欄的門閂拴上，半身入了玄關，踩了半步又退了出來，餘光吸引，果然有東西投擲在草皮上。

 

　　他們家何時訂報紙了？

 

　　一邊思索一邊探手，雖說是非關自身的性子，但總不能任憑它在院子裡風吹雨淋直至粉爛。

　　索性拾起，在尚未直起腰來前，如同挨了一陣短促的電擊，江蓮嚇得將手中的報紙扔回在地。

　　……那是什麼？

　　冷汗由髮鬢滴下，顧不得手上的物品，焦急的撈找口袋裡的手機，撥通電話，這組號碼的另一端只傳來了生硬的機械聲響。

　　歇斯底里，接連的打了數次，另一端給予的仍舊是同樣的回應。

 

　　落在地的麥麩色紙張，黑色的油墨仍刺疼江蓮的雙眼，那是大篇幅的，國際新聞－－來自歐洲地區性的恐怖攻擊，而電話另一頭的父母親，正是去了法國。

 

　　不會的。

 

　　最終還是忘了將報紙帶進屋，難得地開啟電視，從未關心過社會的自己，此刻焦急的切換每一個不熟悉的頻道，政論、國際定位、醫療科技…不對不對不對！這些都不是，全都不是自己需要的。

 

　　恐怖攻擊的消息應該是很大的才對，為什麼沒有一家電視台在播送？！也、也許，不是父母搭乘的交通工具，他們不在那條大道上。這是最好的設想了，那萬一僅是因為非國內呢？人類就是這樣啊！因為不是自己的事，所以不需要急著去關注啊。

 

　　自己，也是這樣的人…

 

　　不會吧…難不成是，給自己的懲罰嗎？因為得到了幸福所以被神忌妒了？太快了，他不過是擁有了愛一下下而已。不行嗎？不可以嗎？自己就不可以嗎？就要遭天譴嗎？

　　粗體黑邊的框裡，是燒出坑疤焦痕邊際的，歐洲特有的紅色公交車。

　　拜託…快點接啊！拜託了…

　　祈願的總是無法得到迴響，胸口傳來連心連體的刺痛，握在手裡的，不自覺以捏死麻雀的力道使螢幕崩裂了一條痕跡。

 

　　最後，揚起一抹笑容，給自己做了午飯。

　　電鍋很快就響起提示聲，掀開時白霧蒸騰，飯體有點過軟，水加太多了。沒有事先退冰，硬是扔進平底鍋裡乾煎的，黏在一塊的肉片。隨意清洗幾下，連著不知存不存在的綠蟲下了滾燙熱水煮熟、撈起的菜葉，和著切成片的水煮蛋、有樣學樣的，磨了點廉價起司。海帶芽、切丁豆腐、柴魚，標準而簡單的味噌湯。

　　擺開杯盤鍋具，充實了只有一人的餐桌，再怎麼不踏實，也要好好為自己打理一頓飯，這是曾在書上看過的，然而他已經忘了是哪本書的內文。

 

　　嗯，自己至少是有一定廚藝的，不到人間美味，但都能嚐出食材的鮮，能夠促進唾液分泌的食物香氣，進階誘發飢腸轆轆。

 

　　一碗飯總是添六分滿，解決胃酸，他平躺在沙發上。他還不想收拾，慢點收拾吧，很快就晚飯了。

　　愣神看向天花板的裝潢雕花，木質的邊角總是有些黑痕，再仔細看都能看見堆疊、佈滿灰塵的蛛絲，上方的嵌燈凹槽都是仰賴父親架設梯子上去清理，那裡不止塵埃，還有積累成灰的昆蟲屍體。

　　江蓮想起更小的時候，現在凝視的地方闖進了一位不速之客，一隻大蜂，看身形就能判斷是有高機率主動攻擊的品種，頭頂籠罩響亮的嗡嗡聲，小孩子根本無法忽視。

　　年幼的他害怕，父母見狀，隨即拿起一定厚度的廢紙捲成棒狀作勢要打死。江蓮又不忍了，另一方面也是害怕父母因而受傷，他懇求，讓牠出去就好了。

 

　　「很困難呢…」母親有些難為的微笑著。摸了模孩子的臉頰，感嘆小小年紀就塑造出的憐憫心。

　　恐懼，又參雜渴望和平的理念，正是一種勇氣。父親耐心的告訴他，基本上不需要擔心牠攻擊的。

 

　　為什麼？

　　他不記得父親怎麼回答他了，但是父親說－－

　　「過一天牠自然就會死了。」

　　怎麼可能呢？

　　到了放學歸宅後，晚間在客廳將茶几充當書桌書寫習字帖，也是在噴射機般的振翅聲下戰戰兢兢。江蓮小心翼翼抬頭，彷彿那是高度警覺的物種，能偵測到周遭物體行動似的，為避耳目，摒息確認，那隻工蜂相當有活力，不斷不斷，規律的衝向窗子，發出一聲一聲清脆的碰撞。

 

　　在充盈氧氣又無拘束的空間，一天後自然死亡，不可能的吧？

　　9點對於小學生來說已經是差不多的就寢時刻，江蓮在看見房裡的補蟲網時盤算，桿子很長網口很大，他可以在安全距離網住工蜂，將牠靜置在門外等待飛去就行了。

 

　　孩子反覆在腦中模擬，直至兩全其美安穩入眠。

　　江蓮永遠記得，第二天早晨，他拿著網子矗立在樓梯轉角，那個位子足夠孩子看見，工蜂已經落在窗戶旁的地面了。

 

　　不會動了、翻肚了、肢體蜷曲了、已經死了。

 

　　明明有足夠與敵人抗衡的毒，明明只要保持冷靜，就算未得到花叢的滋養，總能熬上幾天，或是等待自己上學出門，打開大門的剎那。

　　真的如父親所說的，隔天就死了。是牠把自己逼死的。

 

　　此後江蓮開始嘗試將家蜘蛛或是蝴蝶關起來飼養，投以蚊蠅、花朵作為餌食，觀察兩三天就放生，可是牠們全死了。

　　有氣孔的飼養箱，食物也有了，為什麼還會死呢？

　　是恐懼將牠們逼上絕路的，猶如此刻。

　　電視的聲音開始扭曲走音，空氣變得混雜焦灼，擺在桌上的食物開始發酸腐壞。不住設想了不再有人歸來，那麼那桌菜自己勢必是吃不完了。

 

　　吃不完了、用不到了，不會有人來誇讚自己的手藝，自己不會吃到那麼多，以後都是…

　　江蓮冷眼的觀望餐桌，將幾乎都只動了一點的、完好的佳餚倒掉。

 

　　沒胃口，吃不下了，都長蛆了。

 

　　艷陽由自然的室外光轉成了火燒的紅烈，像血一樣的色澤，灑到了自己的身上，唇被曬的乾澀，如置身在荒漠快被蒸乾，電視依然播送著重複的國內消息，已經是第三次看了女大生情傷自盡和上班族的人身事故了。

　　政治家的高談闊論，最新兵器的持有權，交給大國就是絕對的保障，新天然能源的開採，蜷縮在沙發上的人，半睨著眼，不屑一顧。

 

　　世界是由鬼話連篇組成的。

 

　　絕望的滋味意外的沒有太大起伏，近似打了麻醉劑，在水中慢慢失去知覺。

　　不知何時，不敵緊繃的神經，隨著夕暮焚盡成夜晚的黯然，他也跟著沉入彼方的地平線永眠。

 

　　茲…

　　茲……

 

　　死寂幽暗的深海，射進了海面才有的光，連帶跟著不可能聽到的，除了水流與氣泡的餘音一起混入。

　　在安穩的羊水裡甦醒，這才突然意識到，那是很熟悉的聲音，但已經忘記該怎麼稱呼，突然糾纏窒息起來，被原本蟄伏在周圍的水壓碾碎了內臟。

 

　　最後江蓮在沙發上重重的抽搐了下坐起。

　　－－是現實。

　　而不斷作響的細碎音源來自擱置在一邊的手機。接近平視的角度，是只得看見光亮的程度，判斷不了顯示內容。

　　是訊息還是電話？小提琴不知道響了多久，看來是電話了。但是距離清醒已經循環了幾次，少年這下是猶豫是否要接起。

　　肯定是，告知家屬的電話吧？只要接起，這14年的短暫人生就宣告瓦解了，話說為何14年讓自己與同齡的孩子相比悟性如此強呢？大概是因為實際經歷了曖昧不明的千年吧。

 

　　準備好了嗎江蓮，只要接起，這一切就都結束了。

　　自己確實是個不符父母親期待的孩子，但從未設想過要與走不進自己內心的父母撇清或斷絕，就算是充滿掙扎的世界，就算是那樣天真愚昧的父親母親，自己也從沒想過要他們消失。江蓮，只要接起電話，你就會得到答案，同時，失去他們。

 

　　等握到手機，看清螢幕的光源，顯示即刻就斷了。

　　來電已經被切斷，但隨即又亮了起來，再度響起的那瞬間手抖得更加厲害，對方很急切地在找江蓮，但上頭顯示的正是父母的手機號碼。

　　哈…哈哈，真是…答案給得太突然了，其實已經沒有接起的必要了，但是，總是要有人受理後事的…就算年紀小，固然都理解程序的，連哭都已經…

 

　　「喂、喂！江蓮你一個人在家沒事吧？」

　　「？」…這不是…媽媽的聲音嗎？

　　「發生什麼事了嗎？江蓮，爸爸媽媽看到一串的未接來電擔心死了！怎麼又那麼慢接？江蓮，江蓮？喂、寶貝你在聽嗎？」

　　「－－我、我在聽！媽，你們…還好嗎？」心律不整到極限，他一度以為自己會過呼吸而死的。

　　「我們很好，歐洲現在天氣很好呢，剛在忙嗎？」

　　「喔…喔、喔，那個啊…剛才在…睡午覺睡過頭了，抱歉，驚動到你們了，我只是…只是，想問你們吃過飯了嗎。」

　　「傻孩子，原來是這樣的事，啊、對了！我們沒接不是在忙，是因為當地通訊近期都很不穩，聽說是受電磁波干擾了。」

 

　　電、電磁波？！

 

　　「似乎在我們出國前就已經有報導，幾個國家包含日本境內也有幾處地區小受影響，喔，忘了你不看新聞的，沒跟你提起。」

　　「原、原來是這樣啊，哈哈，那…那當地，沒發生什麼事吧？歐洲…歐洲地區…」少年邊聽，冷汗不斷沁出。

 

　　「嗯…沒事啊，你指哪方面吶寶貝？」要他說出來反而更加畏懼了，既然目前肯定是沒事的，那說出來不免像詛咒似的，就算是關心，但就如同謊言，謊言說久也是會成真的。

 

　　「……恐攻。」這兩個字說得極細微，他的嘴唇發顫，就連口型也維持不易。

　　「喔，江蓮、兒子，謝謝你的關心，當然這麼想也是理所當然的，不過我們很好，沒事的。」

　　「嗯、哈哈…是，玩得愉快。」

 

　　他艱難地按下結束通話，一陣頭暈目眩。

　　資訊的誤差為何這麼大？沒有恐攻？就算不在家人所在的地區，但完全一點動靜都沒有未免也…

　　江蓮不禁懷疑起，那份報紙的可信性。

　　他快步開了門撿起遺落在庭院裡的紙張，回到屋裡在明亮的燈光下仔細查證。日期確實是今天的，但事件也許是幾日前，老實說報紙可信度幾乎是沒人會去搜索的問題，所以在輸入關鍵字上也是大海撈針，隨意的嘗試幾個，不是毫無頭緒就是一些更早之前的新聞，但總有幾個條件不相符。

　　事實上人沒事就夠了，但會令少年如此，大概就屬，那份報紙的紙質摸上去就是有那麼點不對勁吧。

　　莫名執著，沒有理出一個合理答案他不會罷手。靈光閃現，他將攝像頭瞄準頭條拍攝，直接以圖片搜尋，得出了剛才幾回掃過的照片資訊。

　　怎麼回事？

　　靠核對搜索的話，這就表示，剛才幾張自己略過的圖與報紙的頭條，是一模一樣的。確認了一件事實後，驚訝的程度已經不亞於剛才的萬念俱灰。

　　不僅圖片，就連內文一字一句都是一樣的，唯獨，日期卻是幾年前的。

 

　　這份報紙是重新竄改過的。

 

　　江蓮不愛讀書，但熱衷看書，時常握著書頁的指頭能分出其中的差別，就算是不過目的報紙，至少有碰觸過的，僅是觸及指腹的觸感。

　　太過被害妄想？並不，有人觀察他入微，不論是這份他斷言假造的消息或是電磁波這點。

　　全都是，必須出於了解江蓮透徹。

　　因為對象緊揪了少年對周遭漠不關心的這點。因為不會想理會社會、世界正在發生什麼事，以致不知道事前發布的通訊干擾…

 

　　太成功太完美了！這人太聰明了！到底是怎樣的心思會想來謀劃出如此縝密的卑劣玩笑？

 

　　看著垃圾桶裡本來完好的，被自己浪費的盤飧，江蓮忍不住的發笑。

　　太過分了啊，真的是這個人害的啊，自己在怎麼漠視一切，也秉持著決不浪費，這個人太厲害了！還讓自己莫名擔了業障，這是會遭到報應的啊。

　　垃圾桶裡的麻煩還是得廚餘回收，不過一切等自己冷靜下來再說吧。

　　少年失魂般、磕磕絆絆，在晚間踏出屋子，漫無目的在街上尋找著某個身影。


	7. Chapter 7

10.

 

　　季節早已不足以約束花謝花開，甚至還多了這種接近少女緋色的櫻，在夜晚的晦暗中，恍如自體發光般的，展現它耀眼動人的紅。

　　而他坐在離那棵櫻花最近的長椅，眼前的景象襯的光怪陸離，果然他真該發推的，這裡真的詭譎的肯定存在著什麼，例如在這相遇的那個少年。

 

　　「喂。」他望著交握再掌間的手機輕喚了聲，眼前的畫面開始迷茫「我們，也算個伴？」

　　「嗯，你可以這麼認為。」他的長相很嚴肅，但江蓮總能為他那唇角不明顯的弧度動容，就如同這品種奇特的櫻。

　　「吶…那麼你能否告訴我，為什麼是我？」你這樣沒頭沒腦的問人？少年訕笑自己，但景象更為模糊，匯聚出一滴水。

　　「說起來荒唐，什麼記憶的不可靠啊…但是他們真的相當恨我呢…明明，不認識的，不是嗎？為什麼…是我啊？」靈魂與精神的延續，似是而非，他笑著，眼睛卻溢流了大海的鹹澀。

 

　　Levi牽起了少年的手，他安心了，放縱淚水蜿蜒。

　　那是無比的安適，直到眼淚自己乾涸了、用手背拭去了，他想注視眼前的人，就算只是背影，只要像往常那樣便可從窒礙的軀殼解脫。

　　他們沒有遠行，該說意外卻也不意外，只要是Levi所想他便如影隨形。他們駐足在博物館前，Levi扯了下交扣著的手心。

 

　　「還開著，本來以為要偷闖了。」他轉頭對自己輕笑，充滿善意、充滿包容、愛，和寬恕。

 

　　他們自然的經過門哨，略過一個個櫥窗，既然難得來了，事實上江蓮想放慢腳步一一閱覽。不過Levi沒有半點鬆開手、停留的意思。

　　這次是想帶自己見識什麼呢？少年已經欣然接受自己是狐狸的事實了，可是當他們越往前，江蓮不知何來想死命往後逃走的衝動。前方不過是一個更大的展場罷了。

　　之前的展館是一個一個的開放式小空間併序，至多幾個廳室的大小，天井比一層樓要低；越過長廊轉換格局，是一層樓高；穿過最後的拱道式展區，就算得隔著Levi寬闊的肩胛也能看見前方，長廊的盡頭將會是一個更大的空間。

 

　　前方的人停下腳步，江蓮的視線落在他剃短的髮尾，一直以來都像是守護者的人，突然挪開了原先所站立的位置，讓少年看清了前方的景象。

 

　　「我想，他們恨你，應該就是這個了。」

 

　　該說是展廳嗎？已經不是了啊…

　　偶爾博物館內直截了當展出一個當地的挖掘現場已不罕見，但以這龐大的規模，恐怕是遺跡出土的地點正是在東京，眼前的景象在悄悄挖蝕江蓮的理智，遺跡的漫佈點是在掏空地基好幾尺深的位置，恐怕有幾層樓高，窟窿的邊緣也並非一般的紅色布條，而是構築了高過人的玻璃帷幕，由此可見要是摔落下去非同小可。

 

　　他從不對斷垣殘壁感到高度位差、毀滅性的恐懼，就算是深山裡的崩塌陷落，如今，他卻為之卻步。根本不存在的紅色護欄纏上他的咽喉。

 

　　黑髮少年將手貼上玻璃，身後的人想要拉著他遠離，少年則是把手握得更緊，他嘗試要Levi能夠往自己這邊靠攏些，眼前的空蕩如同海底未能察覺的水洞，接近的探查者將會被猛烈的水流捲入。

　　明明是杳無人煙的深夜街頭都未曾踟躕的，伴隨暗暗驚訝Levi拖都拖不走的驚人質量，前面的人已開始傳頌少年抗拒的一切。

 

　　「…千年以前，人類生存在巨大的牢籠裡，有個人肩負了一切，當然，都只是傳說…」交扣的地方傳遞觸電似的震顫，體溫逐漸冰冷下來，少年的艷麗虹膜擴散，溶解在青春期的夢魘裡。

 

　　故事的主人翁，沒有得到如那個深愛玫瑰與夕陽的男孩一樣的指點，無人從旁扶持，有的僅有宿命帶來的本能，等同不知何所起的，對於自由的憧憬與渴望。

　　有人告訴他，自身所選所擇便是信仰。但一次次的結果只是不斷昭告主角－－你的決定錯了。

　　並不是義無反顧、慷慨赴死就能有所回報，神早已定奪淘汰的一方。

　　愚蠢的螻蟻畏懼死亡，出現一縷煙絲的冀望也要緊咬不放，主人翁藉此被推上了以美名包裹的處刑台。

　　可惜主人翁老實，若他能提早認清局勢、放棄無謂的執著，或許還能保全自身的清白。

　　螻蟻們很聰明，在滅亡前夕推崇一個領袖地位，失利後便把一切因果歸咎給硬性加冕的王就行了。

　　Levi訴說的故事沒有所謂的結局，但要直接定論為一齣悲劇是成立的。

 

　　拼圖縱使遺缺一塊也只能淪為殘次品。亦真亦幻的新生，卻意味著狩野江蓮正是那齣悲劇裡的主人翁。

 

　　吞噬少年的可怕命運，就在其安身立命的東京下方，幾千年來都是，不曾停止過。

 

　　「Levi…你為什麼，要對我說這些…」

　　「這是答案，你追求的答案。」

　　不，這人不是熟悉的Levi，他是個溫柔的人，不會說這麼殘忍的話，他是極為呵護的，就算是殘忍的事實，說出來不符合他的個性。

 

　　「不對，你是自由的，我們應該在這美好的星空下散步才對，或是一起做著那天的事…」他不會做任何傷害自己的事。

 

　　「江蓮。」又是那溫柔至極的聲音「並沒有你所描繪的烏托邦。」

 

　　一直認為溫柔的聲音卻在這一瞬間打碎了自己所有的冀望。

 

　　你什麼時候開始覺得自己會了解他人了？

 

　　「別放。」

　　這次江蓮掙脫了，惡狠狠的，黑髮少年只是看著自己空蕩的手，那裡確實還有餘溫，但也確實存在著，無形扎痛彼此的碎片。

 

　　今天太漫長了，長到他嫌煩卻又有熟悉的感覺。對了，覺得時間綽綽有餘的煩悶。

　　他終於是做了連人帶衣沖水的這件事。

　　赤腳踩在冰涼的磁磚上，他艱難的撐在洗臉台邊，鏡子裡只看的見那個叫Levi的人。

　　我們不會再見面了。他跟風一樣，有沒有約定都不會是自己的，他劇烈吹拂、掃蕩，打在心牆上反彈回來，狠狠的貫穿自己。

 

　　手心額頭發冷，軀體卻是焦躁的燒灼，旋開水龍頭便將頭湊到水流下方。抬起頭，隔著服貼流水的髮絲仍舊是這些短暫時日的相處。

　　關了水閥換開了蓮蓬頭，他整個人蹲在浴缸裡任憑稍有力度的水花澆淋在自己身上。其他沒被身體遮去的打在塑料上，在浴室內激起迴響，在清冷的空間裡格外震盪。水珠如滂沱大雨，大的能夠掩飾一切，他瞧也沒瞧，不知擠了是浴露還是洗髮乳，開始胡亂往身上塗抹，在溼透的衣物上只起了一點碎沫。

 

　　他嘗試沖刷，藉由排水孔，將這一天的所有一切一併流走，順便淡化那個叫Levi的騙子。

　　少年沒有想過，他也還是會成為自己想抹煞掉的存在。

　　可以嗎？

　　江蓮你確定要這麼做嗎？

 

　　「為什麼啊…」無助的以雙手刨抓顏面，在夾縫間苦苦掙扎。

　　好不容易，放晴了，卻因為承受不了紫外線的毒辣而希望回到發潮的深淵，大概是太疲倦了，這一天的難受讓眼淚都滴不出來。

 

　　受夠了，一切都受夠了！

 

　　「啊啊啊啊啊－－」抱緊雙臂，喉嚨使勁地吼叫而撕裂，血都從裂縫流出去吧，從排水口流向大海吧。

 

　　有誰可以告訴我，這惱人的聲音是誰發出的？

　　堆積的無法乘載、無法負荷，想要與人分享，卻不知要與誰分享，明明心裡是有答案的，看吶，那抹淺笑還是專屬於你的。然而你只是笑著啊。

 

 

　　是否連那些讚美都是假裝的，如果我不會成為你的，那不如放任我在林裡腐朽潰爛，讓我在禿鷹的注目下停止呼吸。

 

 

　　並不會被誰擁有、並不會被誰需要，頭髮糾纏環繞，解不開就不解開罷，凌亂到連現實都綑綁絞死的程度。

　　水珠的迸破聲響放大放大，歪斜三坪大的小空間，就算透明，卻模糊不清，再也看不清Levi的臉，不想再看見他了。

　　眼淚跟著混雜在水裡，請不必再以那樣的姿態哄騙我了，不必注視我、不必施予我，都清楚世界的真面目，但不需要你來揭穿它。

 

 

　　你說沒有描繪的烏托邦，那請問這個世界又是由誰所架構的。不想將他也一併納入鬼話連篇的一環，依然不認為他會是如此下等的地位，但是你為什麼會讓我如此難過？

　　無限延伸的孤獨纏繞纖細的脖頸，在帶著天真笑容的記憶中深深刺痛了少年。

　　他咬牙哭喊，在冷水的澆淋中試圖讓自己面目全非，只能藉由麻木自身去無視那些鮮明的，每個人都在做的，以生命去演繹落魄。

 

　　－－果然不是想抹滅就能抹滅的。

 

　　如果兩人可以一起滅亡的話，那該有多好？

 

 

試閱到此結束 謝謝大家(ゝ∀･) ♡


End file.
